


坏血

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 比战前再久远些的时间，两人基本上在自顾自做的一些事
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 6





	坏血

他走出办公室的门，机体在房间内投下的深灰色阴影瞬间被通透洞彻的阳光取代了。桌上所有医疗日志、档案以及加密资料所摆放的位置与医生刚就职那天是如此相似，仿佛他从未离开过。

————————

如其称谓所刻意渲染的那般，末路大街的风景从来不会赏心悦目。湿冷的空气裹挟着金属腐蚀所产生的恶臭，扭结盘桓仿佛无尽头的幽深暗街，毒贩、黑手党和瘾君子聚集的治安失衡区域。总而言之，能满足任何人对垃圾堆和地狱的一切妄想，这里就是他的火种被点亮的地方。

漂移自诩有许多人艳羡不已的漂亮机体，极度年轻且不怕失去，几近纯白的外甲与周围昏沉冷涩的环境既格格不入，又似乎能毫无违和地点缀其间。这种令人眼前一亮的矛盾荒诞离奇却着实有趣，有趣到足以吸引黑街中不少寻求消遣的目光，无一例外都是居心叵测的。

用几道漆面上的划痕交换能量补给，漂移认为这种交易不算什么。在此方面他并不专业，没有钱租用房间就只是找个昏暗的角落草草了事，好在办事的时候双方都不是那么在乎地点。年轻人将蒸汽呼到眼前凹凸不平的金属墙面上，说不清是自我欣赏还是自我厌恶地凝视投射于其上的，自己支离破碎的影子。六十塞金，他滑落在地，最终从苦痛与欢乐的现实中出离，阖上了光镜，再次沉没到系统重启前的混乱中去。

这其中基本上都是那些放任自流的颓废思想作祟，不然漂移也不会像如今这样，指间夹着纯度极低的毒品向着天空吞云吐雾了。无论一天卖多少次他仍然很缺钱，他需要能够负担得起电路增速剂开支的资金。意犹未尽地吸完最后一口，他甩掉食指和中指间闪着火星的固形物，让废气从鼻腔中缓慢地弥散到周围的空气里。颅内的线路霎时高速运作起来，病态的短暂兴奋感给中枢系统带来一切良好的错觉。他站起身，盘算着去哪里买些能量块填填肚子，顺便打听些赚快钱的渠道。

他的确是极度年轻……

————————

“下一个，”同事对着话筒说道，不无沮丧地往办公椅上一靠，“今天的采样没一件是合格的。”

“毕竟新药的风险比较大。有人能表现出尝试意向就不错了，不指望这些样本的指标能好到哪儿去。”救护车把废弃的血液样本扔进垃圾桶，舒展了两下僵硬的关节。他和D7已经为了甄选合适的实验对象忙碌了整整一天了。从医学院卒业后他选择了这家企业的药物研发部门，主要参与开发新药和医疗辅助器械的设计。他的团队对疾病进行病理分析，确立研发项目并辅助临床研究，至今已有许多合成药物成功上市。这次的新药面向部分机体组织坏死的赛博坦人，而医生和他的同事正在做的则是筛选合适的样本观察是否排异；上级急切地希望新药能尽快上市以收回研发成本，为此没少催他们加快进程，同时还不断提升付给血液样本提供者的酬金以便吸引更多人前来试药；当然，以上是好听些的说法。

门口的问询灯闪烁了一下。D7把办公椅挪到窗台边上，而大夫则走进采样室准备抽血。

“日安，”看上去精神亢奋得有些离谱的年轻人微笑着往前迈了一步，把小臂从咨询窗口伸进去。“听说这里有偿找人试药。”

D7用数据板把那节手臂抵出去，他听到救护车在采样室里笑了一声。“这儿是咨询处，不是采血台——把手收回去。往里走，直走右拐，在辅助机器人面前站好，会有专门的医生告诉你是否会采用你的循环液。”

隔着玻璃，年轻人又靠近了一些，丝毫没有因自己行为而感到尴尬或是羞惭。“啊，你们当然会的，毕竟只有最出色的大夫才能看得出来我的循环液很不错，就是你们要找的那种。”他玩笑般眨了眨光镜，眼神中流露出只有干那一行才能完美掌握的、下流的谄媚意味，指尖轻缓地扫过D7的手腕。他的暗金色光镜是如此奇特，这位研究员迅速把手收了回去，感觉腕上被碰过的金属都开始灼灼燃烧起来。对方再次毫无歉意地浅笑，磨损到底漆都斑驳不堪的手掌拂过咨询室的透明玻璃幕墙。D7发现坚持不偏不倚的态度莫名变得无比艰难。他就这么愣在原地看着那人向前走去。

救护车从身后的采血室里探出身，看到了D7的一脸窘相。“人呢？是我的通讯出问题了还是怎么回事——嘿。你有没有听到我说话？”他的热成像仪显示同事的散热系统出现了不小的故障。

“‘日安’。”

D7回过神，将手背抵在前额上，表情中是混合了妥协与让步的无奈。“他过去了；说了‘日安’。”医生觉得同事这副失魂落魄的模样过于夸张了，他当时的确是这样认为的。

站在辅助机器人面前，漂移不得不承认自己相当失望。整个房间内除了他以外空无一人，仅仅是一台冰凉的仪器，并没有他想象中的另一只猎物。也许是某种新型采集循环液的手段，抑或只是开发出辅助机器人的研究员患有重度的社交恐惧症。他漏出一声嗤笑，百无聊赖地把双手放到采血台上，沿着金属表面的纹路移动手指。上一次他这么端详自己的机体是什么时候了？如果真能如愿获得这一笔酬金，并且在弄到那玩意之后还剩些闲钱，他倒不是不能考虑将身上残破不堪的外甲翻新一番。漂移用斑驳褪色的指尖扣着工作台，内骨骼和桌面碰撞产生的声响显得既忧郁又沉闷，尽管他本意并非如此。

一墙之隔的分析室内，大夫将食指从动作捕捉器上取下，看着眼前的显示器由于对面那位不知名循环液提供者的奇特举动而上下晃动。他停下来，音频接收器里满是被麦克风放大的，规律的金属碰撞声，某种越来越深厚的沮丧即将要将他在医学院所锻炼出的耐心消磨得一干二净了。每当救护车认为对方已经准备好选出随便哪只“幸运之手”来让自己采样的时候，扩音器中传出的叮叮声仿佛在和他开玩笑。沉默着顽抗了一会儿，他终于说服自己，确信对方是对此类采血机制毫无应对经验的人。“别把双手都放在那上面。”医生按住话筒，看到那双手飞快地安静了下来，内心莫名萌生出半是负疚半是恶意的成就感。这可不好。

“我……抱歉，医生。”漂移收回一只手，抬起头四下打量这个房间。“你通过闭路电视看着我？”他的中央处理器迅速运转着，看起来自己需要和往常一样的微笑。

“我没有权利查看你的全身影像，直到刚才都只能眼睁睁看着你把仪器敲得直响。”救护车将机械臂上的摄像仪器调整到视野所能覆盖到的最外缘，示意对方注意镜头对焦发出的声音；即便最大限度地拓展接受范围，显示器中仍然只有自上而下俯视工作台的画面。

“出于隐私保护的需要，负责采样和分析的专员是无法获得你的资料的。好了，现在把随便哪只手臂放到工作台上来。”医生虚握了下置于捕捉器中的双手，辅助用机器人的手指也以精密无差的水准复制了一遍他的动作。如果有某个时刻漂移开始重新为自己的决定头疼，那么现在就是了。他颇有些心烦意乱地瞥了眼内置时钟，慢吞吞地将右手臂放入那位看起来就冰冷无比的机器人的视野。罪恶的增塑剂……头痛再次袭来，他突然想起自己该说些什么，至少是吊人胃口的话。

银色的针头陷入手臂内侧，伴随着啃噬般的细微痛感。漂移能看到自己的循环液顺着透明的导管缓慢又清晰地输送进隔壁的分析室；他真想打个响指或者咳嗽一声。

最终，在整个取循环液的过程中他们俩全程一言不发。救护车是因为习惯如此，哪怕关了光镜都能完成这类基础工作的他顺其自然地沉入了高度集中的专注状态。而漂移，令他本人也感到极度讶异和不快的是，在进入这个房间之前准备得万无一失的腹稿没有征兆地失去了效力——那时他仿佛一位没有在心里盘算任何不良行径的应征者站在工作台前，短暂地迷失于这种良性的静穆中，就像是一尊郁闷的雕像。

当天晚些时候，漂移久违地出现在末路大街上的第十四号油吧里。不久前有一轮降雨，潮湿的空气令他本就斑驳的外甲又增添了些氤氲的锈蚀气味。这是街上价格最便宜的油吧之一，年轻的瘾君子们常来这儿消磨时间；走到吧台前最常光顾的那个位置坐下，他的双腿开始不自觉地发颤。为了缓解中央处理器的负载，他屈起食指，用指节一下一下地轻敲着头雕。毒瘾让他的癔症越发严重了，每次发作时他都怀疑逻辑回路会在精神的炮击下千疮百孔。

“分析样本费了些时间。”他回想起几赛时前在采集室里，那位不知名的医生把一份检测报告上传到他的邮箱。他凝视着上面的各项指标一头雾水：“我希望结果是符合要求的。”

救护车放大了显示器上应征者手臂的画面。他调高光镜的倍率，终于确认了于针孔下方数英寸的阴影处同样密布着许多大小近似的孔状伤口。至于是什么玩意需要一周内多次注射——结合检测结果显示的情状，他在内心大致对这位应征者的状态有了初步判断。多么不公平啊，他是如此年轻，机体零件却陈旧不堪。医生的一部分自我开始希望他的样品能够被采用了，但他最终仍要道出事实。“根据这份报告来看，你的循环液活性不高。假设与药物进行反应，现象会过于模糊以致不利于观察。”

漂移伸出手去按眼眶周围。那里的血管突突地跳着，狂躁不安的循环液沸腾起来。“所以我的样品不会得到征用。”所以他没法拿到那笔酬金。

“是的，是这么说没错——”医生想继续谈关于滥用毒品这一块的事。长期上载电路增塑剂对机体的损伤是永久性的，无论是通过注射还是吸食的方式都糟糕透顶，终归只是逃避现实以及虚度光阴。“好了，”漂移甩开辅助机器人的手：这次他用力过猛，显示器里的画面剧烈晃动了一下。

“好了。我可不要再待着了。”说着他按住右臂上的伤口向外走去，以免不知道什么时候会爆发的躁郁当场发作；他的脚步声渐渐远去。工作台整洁如初，只是闭路电视的镜头摇晃许久才重新恢复到稳定的状态；也许不仅仅是镜头，救护车的火种随后默认了这一点。

他疼得要命。灼热的阵痛冲刷着漂移的中央处理器，让他有种下一秒就会融成锈水的幻觉。不知道是谁把冰冷的杯沿塞进他的嘴，取笑着烈酒自他嘴角溢出的狼狈姿态。时间和空间的概念逐渐在周围扭曲，他的额头重重地磕到充电板上。忍耐，咬牙切齿地在心底咒骂着，漂移突然开始无端地憎恶起午后那场毫无结果的血液检测。有点像是自讨没趣，是不是？他承认自己曾有过倏然的悔意——假如他停在那里听完那位医生的话，境况也许会有哪怕一丝一毫的改变也说不准。多言无益，很快他的电子账户中将多出属于今天的收入，而他的精神状态也会在拿到那几管针剂之后振奋起来。

与此同时，几个街区之外的药物研究所里一片寂静。值夜班的医生靠在椅子里，面前的办公桌上放着一小管血液样本。他无法解释为什么自己没有把剩下的样本丢弃，可能是那位年轻人最后那句话中的沮丧不可避免地触及到一些他在医学院学习时从未深入考量的事实。他并不能算作是等级均衡派的忠实支持者，但看到那孩子手臂上深浅不一划痕的某个时刻，那股负疚却增长至前所未有的量级，尽管他只是按要求如实完成了分内工作。

就这么盯着眼前的样本看了一段时间。不知在什么心理的驱动下大夫沉默着站起身，拿起那管循环液样本。数据是绝对的，没有任何出错的余地，不合适的样本没有任何再拿来与药物进行反应的必要。但他仿佛抱有什么奇怪的侥幸似的握着那只样本走到工作台前，又从冷柜里取出几只封存药物的试管。

在两者充分反应几分钟之后医生看到了结果。愣了数秒，救护车不敢相信这次药物的研发团队居然在整个开发过程中对现在正发生在他眼前的情况没有任何应急方案。回过神，他维持着缄默复制了一份实验报告，删除这次反应的记录之后走出了研究所。一股无法言说的焦虑漫上了他的火种，而事态正以他无法控制的速度迅速恶化。

————————

“你在开玩笑，救护车。”D7摸了摸头雕，开始掰指关节。“不可能。你肯定是看错了。”他刻意避免直视医生的光镜，埋头再次处理了一遍数据板上的内容。“我当时也这么想，真抱歉。”救护车极力克制住长叹的欲望，摊开手。

很明显这批药品在结构上存在巨大的漏洞——其中的一条编码与电路增塑剂并不兼容，反应后所产生的物质虽然在当下尚未被证明是引发早衰，心悸等一系列顽疾的直接原因，但在临床上早已体现出其与此类病症千丝万缕的联系。这是药品生产的灰色地带，含有模棱两可物质的药物甚至可以大张旗鼓地上市直到取得不错的销售成果。“滥用电路增塑剂的人不在少数，”D7低声补充道，“假如这批药品上市后流通到整个塞博坦，那些注射或口服过增塑剂的机体都会发生隐性病变。”

“滥用电路增塑剂的人都是社会的——请原谅我说法的偏激，救护车，社会的渣滓。为一种说不清道不明甚至还未被医学界完全界定为有害成分的物质就放弃这轮上市是再愚蠢不过的了。”几小时前医生带着这份报告找到首席执行官并得到了以上答复；窗外是摇摇欲坠的黄昏，主恒星越过林立的高楼将毫无热度的残破光线洒进办公室，而他老板的臭脸浸没于逆光的阴影下，看起来就像是一座爆发前的火山。“这寡独的黄昏”，那句诗无来由地自他脑海一闪而过。

医生尽力令语气显得温和。“是我没完全理解这句话的意思还是说，一切都在正轨，我们进展顺利，然后那群人的寿命无端地减少几百万年。”看到这句话多少能让他得到部分自己所需要的反应时救护车高兴了一些，不过也仅仅是一些而已。再次阐述了一遍药品有可能会带来的不利影响后，他看着老板慢悠悠地将双手放到桌面上，再交握到一起。真见鬼。

“救护车，是吧？”他通情达理地笑起来，但过于兴高采烈了。咳嗽一声后执行官抿了一口高纯，救护车扫了眼杯里浅紫色的酒液，价格不菲的特调五号。颜色倒是极其相似，而他的确在“喝”那群人的循环液，没有丝毫罪恶感。

“你准能成为首席医疗官。”他终于说完了。前提是闭上嘴并保持缄默，救护车笑了。“我希望你能权衡利害，别干傻事。”执行官补充道，指了指自己的脑袋。他的光镜里是深沉的威胁意味，医生从未像现在一样渴望打烂那人的鼻子。

“有时候我觉得，”他摇摇头，继续说道，“你知道吗，有时候我觉得你们也需要一针电路增塑剂。”

和D7谈完，救护车走出油吧的门，迈入倾泻而下的雨幕。顺着午夜的街道漫无目的地前行，他意识到自己竟能如此不在乎，他妈的不在乎某些事，相应的又能自然而然地投身于与他周围社会环境截然不同的部分领域。离开那间办公室宣告着他的失业，短短一天时间一切都不同了——说不定这一秒我还是位失业者，下一秒就会成为死人。他回味着执行官最后的眼神，只后悔当时没能真正揍上去，或者，嗯，一针电路增塑剂。

不知不觉他来到了被他前东家称为“社会渣滓聚集处”的末路大街。雨更大了，救护车随便走进一家油吧消磨了一段时间。他喝了三杯酒，听乐队唱了五首曲子，其中四首还是不着调的那种，给了酒保一笔小费并婉拒了两位服务人员。现在他觉得差不多该回去了。至少他所准备的证据翔实可信，至少那些仍在使用增塑剂的人取回了那有可能丢失的几百万年，至少他现在心情不错。黎明前的穹顶一如既往的澄澈，哪怕在末路大街也是如此。真希望那孩子能找到正经活干。

大夫从油吧里出来，差点被绊一跤。这个时间主恒星的光芒仍然黯淡，救护车费了些力气才看清靠在垃圾桶旁的是个披着破烂灰斗篷的醉鬼。我可不要待着了……这是谁说的来着？

“这身外甲用多久了？”这句话更像是自言自语。

他蹲下来看了一眼醉鬼的踝关节。那里锈蚀不堪且极度磨损，并不是那种能应急处理的类型。假如医生看到的部位不是腿而是手，某类极巧合的事件也许就会降临，但那天他们谁都没有中大奖的运气，于是救护车留下了一个维修权限以保证他能在赛博坦的任何诊疗所换到最佳的外甲维护服务，然后走开了。

在回寓所的路上他开始考虑在末路大街开个诊所，说不定自己的一位朋友能帮上忙。

几天后，酒保看到几乎全新的漂移嘴对嘴喂别人酒喝。年轻人大笑着把高纯泼在那人脸上，光镜里颇有复仇的暴戾。消停了一会儿之后他开始往手臂上注射电路增塑剂。“就最近，你知道那批夭折了的药品吧？”他把头向后一仰，金色的眼睛里翻起病态的波澜，“我真是差点丢了几百万年。”

“这几百万年我注定要做许多事。”漂移说道，对着浑浊的空气恍惚地扬起嘴角。

没错，这几百万年他注定要做许多事。

**Author's Note:**

> 唉他们真好我希望他们每天做爱


End file.
